


A Love That Knows No Bounds

by Judge1974



Series: To Belong [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce leaves Gotham after his parents die, Bruce saves Selina, Crossover!, Gen, Matt Murdock works for Bruce Wayne, Selina saves Bruce, Slow Burn Romance, they save each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: Marvel/DC Crossover: After Bruce Wayne’s parents are killed in an alley, Bruce reaches out to a lawyer that his father had always spoken highly of. Working together with Matt Murdock and Selina Kyle, a young street kid who rescued him from that alley, Bruce gets one step closer to learning what truly happened. But those who killed his parents are coming after him as well...
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: To Belong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this one came from, but I’m a big fan of both Gotham and Daredevil, so I figured I’d combine them. Yay?

Selina crouched on the fire escape, watching the happy family walk down the alley. An unfamiliar pang of jealously flared up, but she made no struggle to shove it back into it’s cage. Was this what her life could have been like if her mother hadn’t abandoned her? Could she have been loved as much as that boy?

There was a small cough from the rooftop above her, but Selina didn’t think anything of it until the man went down, a hole in her chest. A second later, another cough, and the woman fell, leaving the boy standing alone.

Selina didn’t think, she jumped off the fire escape, grabbed the boy’s hand, and ran, hearing more coughs and bullet impacts as whoever was on that rooftop fired at them. 

The boy pulled at her hand. “My parents!”

She didn’t let up. “We need to get out of here, Kid!”

After a few more moments of struggling, the kid joined her in running. “Who are you?”

“Selina.” She glanced at him. The kid was well dressed, obviously from a wealthy family. But he looked terrified. Selina couldn’t blame him. She was too. “Who are you?”

“Bruce.” He gasped for breath. “Where are we going?”

“The Narrows.” She ran harder, keeping her grip on Bruce’s hand. “I have a place there.”

Beside her, Bruce nodded. “Let’s go.”

**. . . . . . . . .  **

“Jim!” Harvey stopped beside his desk. “Call came in. Someone assassinated the Wayne’s.”

Jim stood. “Assassinated? It wasn’t a mugging?”

“Nope.” Harvey handed him the file. “Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed by a sniper shot to the chest. Ed’s already there.”

“What about their son, Bruce?”

He shrugged as he grabbed his hat. “Dunno. But the guy who called it in said he saw two kids running out of the alley. Could be Bruce.”

“Could be someone saved him.” Jim grabbed his coat. “Let’s go.”

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

Selina shoved Bruce into the room and slammed the door, nodding as Bruce began to move a heavy dresser in front of the door. Helping him, they sat down in front of it, chests heaving.

She watched as Bruce’s countenance began to change, as he began to process everything he had seen in the past hour. Tentatively, she laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Bruce.”

To her surprise, his face morphed into something akin to calm. “We need to leave town.” His voice hitched slightly, enough for Selina to know he was hiding the pain. “Both of us. Whoever...that was was shooting at you too.”

Selina scowled. “You want to run now?” She shook her head. “Whoever is after us won’t stop just because we’re hiding here.”

Bruce considered, then nodded. “Then we head back to my place.” He began confidently. “It’s outside of Gotham, secure, and-“

Selina chuckled. “Right. The assassins after you won’t even think of going to your house. That’s too obvious.”

Bruce nodded, looking down. “You’re right. Sorry, Selina.”

She bumped her shoulder against his. The Kid was still reeling after watching his parents gunned down. It was a wonder he was even thinking right now. “Any more bright ideas?” She teased.

She saw a small smile for her efforts. “Call the police. Have them take us to my legal guardian.”

She considered. It wasn’t a bad plan. “Except for the fact that whoever was in that alley knew where you guys were going to exit before you did. If they knew that they could have access to police records.”

Bruce stood and began to pace. Every so often, Selina would see his shoulders hitch, and knew he was close to breaking. It was a wonder he had lasted this long, honestly. “We can’t stay here, we can’t leave. What if we wait for someone to find us?”

She scoffed and stood. “Bruce, this is the Narrows. If someone finds us, we’re dead. Unless you think whatever detective has been assigned your case will somehow track us?”

He glanced at her, and Selina could bet he would break in the next minute. “Do you have a better plan?”

She sighed., shoulders slumping. “No.” Moving to her bed, she sat down and patted the space next to her, nodding as Bruce sat down next to her. His breath was coming faster now, so Selina put a arm across his shoulders. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “Let it out.”

As Bruce dissolved into sobs, she awkwardly hugged him, giving a small smile as his head rested on her shoulder. 

He’d be okay one day. 

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

Jim walked back to Harvey. “This was a professional hit.” He pointed to a nearby rooftop that boasted a fire escape. “Shooter was up there, based on the shots on the Waynes. That rooftop has the only angle for this kind of shot. Fire escape provides a clean exit.”

Harvey nodded and sipped his coffee. “No bullet casings though. Means our guy picked them up. A real professional.” He gestured to the bullet holes in the ground, leading up to the street. “What are those?”

Jim knelt and studied the holes. “The guy who called this in said that Bruce Wayne and a girl were fleeing the area. My guess is, the girl saved him, and the shooter tried to kill them. 

Harvey scowled. “Which means there’s still a hit on Bruce.”

Jim nodded and stood. “We need to find him.”

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

Selina glanced at the Kid while he slept. After Bruce had gotten his emotions out of his system, they had talked about taking turns guarding the place. But Bruce had wanted to take the first watch, and Selina refused. 

After an argument, she had almost had to use the lowest card in her disposal and remind him of the day he had. Fortunately, he had relented before that.

She sighed. “What have you gotten me into, Bruce?”


	2. To Be Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina work out a plan, and Jim uncovers more of the plot.

“How are we going to get out of the city?” Selina sat beside Bruce as he ate the sandwich she had given him. “We can’t stay here any longer.”

He nodded, finishing chewing before talking. “We know that the investigation into my parents murder is still active. Detective Gordon is looking for me, as is Alfred. But, whoever these guys are, they’ll be watching my house, so we have to find another way.”

“Even though you’re a billionaire?” She gave a small scoff. “Couldn’t you buy the police or something?”

Bruce stared at her, but Selina could see a smirk in his eyes. “ _That_ wouldn’t be suspicious.”

She laughed, giving his shoulder a small shove. “Yeah, you’ve told me. You can’t access your money without going to your house, which we can’t do for obvious reasons. But without money, we’re going nowhere.”

Bruce nodded, standing. “In order to leave the city safely, we’ll need that money. It will cost more than you can steal without drawing unwanted attention, Cat.”

She smirked, rising as well. “Don’t be so presumptuous. Maybe I’ll go see if Bruce Wayne has locked his windows.”

He shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips. “We have lousy security.” He moved away from her and looked out the window down at the street. “And I need to check on Alfred.”

“Not yet.” Selina stared at him as he whirled to face her, hardening her expression. “Whoever these people are, they’re serious. Right now, we’re safe. Last thing we want to do is jeopardize that.”

Bruce scowled. “Cat, it’s been two weeks-“

She shook her head. “Not yet.”

“Fine.” His hardened expression fell. “A few more days then. We’ll go there together.”

Nodding, Selina retuned to sitting on the bed and patted beside her. As he sat, she began. “You’re worried about him, aren’t you?”

Slowly, his calm facade began to crack, revealing the vulnerable boy she had met on the alley. “He’s the only family I have left. And if they killed my parents, they’ll kill him to get to me.”

Mentally sighing, Selina nodded. “Tonight, then. We go tonight and make sure Alfred’s okay, that the area is safe. Then, if you want, we return a few nights later and get everything you need.” As he nodded, she continued. “But, you can’t talk to Alfred.”

His face fell. “Selina, he needs to know I’m okay!”

“If he’s as smart as you claim, he will.” She smiled. “Say he walks into your room and sees a bunch of clothes missing. A few backpacks, lots of cash. He’ll put it together.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments longer before Selina looked at him. “Where are we going?”

Bruce glanced at her. “There’s a lawyer my Dad used to work with. He always said to go to him if I was in trouble.”

Selina smiled wryly. “Somehow I doubt assassins was the kind of trouble he had in mind. But, it’s a start. Where’s this lawyer located?”

“New York City.”

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

Jim rubbed his eyes as he stared at all the evidence they had accrued. “What are we missing?”

Harvey shrugged. “Maybe the Kid left the city?”

“Maybe.” He sighed. “Alfred’s still looking for him, so that means no ransom has been delivered. Which means the assassins don’t have him.”

“Or that they’ve killed him and we haven’t found the body yet.”

Jim frowned. “I don’t think that’s the case. We know Bruce fled the scene with a girl. We’ve had reports of people seeing this girl yesterday. More likely, she’s hidden Bruce away.”

“To what end though?” Harvey joined him at his desk. “What’s her plan?”

“Maybe she doesn’t have a plan. Maybe she saw the Waynes get gunned down, and grabbed Bruce.”

“Maybe.” Harvey stood, grabbing his hat. “If that’s the case, then they’ll try to leave the City. We should leave word with Alfred, see if they try Wayne Manor.”

**. . . . . . . . .**

Selina carefully eased open the balcony doors, and Bruce crept in, staring at the familiar layout of the lounge. The last time he had been in this room, he and his parents were planning a trip for next year, and now-

Shaking his head, he shoved the grief down, scanning for any sign of Alfred. Quickly, they moved to his bedroom, and Selina stood outside keeping watch as Bruce snuck in, quickly gathering as many clothes he could in his backpack. He could always-

“What are you doing ‘ere, miss?”

Softly, Selina knocked on the closed door twice, their prearranged signal that something was wrong. But in this case, it was only wrong to her. That was Alfred.

It took all of Bruce’s willpower not to go into the hall to Alfred, to truly mourn his parents. But Selina was right, if he knew, the assassins may come after him as well.

Selina said something that was too quiet for Bruce to hear, but lightly kicked the door, their signal for Alfred ignoring whatever explanation they gave and coming in anyway. A moment later, he did, and Bruce was unprepared for the sight of his butler barging in to his room, the anger in his eyes shifting to shock and joy. “Bruce?”

Tensing, Bruce shifted back a foot, unwilling to give in to his desire to run and hug Alfred. They were all in danger. “Alfred.”

In the dim lighting, he could have sworn Alfred frowned, but couldn’t be sure. “What the devils have you been up to, lad? Do you know how long I searched for you?”

Behind Alfred, Bruce could see Selina slink into the room, and relaxed. “I’m sorry, Alfred. It’s safer that I stay away.”

Now Alfred _did_ frown. “Master Bruce, your parents were murdered. And-“

“I know.” Bruce cut him off. “And whoever killed them is after us too.”

“Us?” Alfred turned to face Selina, and Bruce returned to gathering his things. “You’re with him too, then, huh?”

Bruce smiled softly at Cat’s response. “I save his life, he saves mine. That’s how it works.”

Alfred groaned softly. “Master Bruce, I beg of you to reconsider this course of action. It’s simply not safe.”

Bruce knelt, zipping up and grabbing his backpack. “Neither is staying here. If we remain in Gotham, we won’t be alive much longer. This is safer.”

The soft breaking of glass drew all of their attention, and suddenly there was a pistol in Alfred’s hands. “Kids, head to the garage. Opposite the doors is a cellar that lets out into the woods.” He dropped into a crouch, raising his gun. “I’ll distract them.”

Bruce took a step forward. “Alfred…”

The butler shook his head. “No, Master Bruce. No time for any of that.” He shot a small, warm smile their way. “Go now.”

Selina grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the room as Alfred headed the opposite way down the hall. Realising how similar a situation this was to two weeks ago, Bruce took charge, sprinting across the Manor to the cellar.

As he opened the door, he listened for any sign of a fight. There was nothing beside the crashing of what sounded like a vase a few moments ago, but that was in direction of the study. Far enough away that they could slip away easily.

Moving behind Selina as they descended down the dark stairs, a gunshot sounded, and they began to run. All of Bruce’s being urged him to go back upstairs, to help Alfred, but he knew that would ultimately be futile. All that would happen was that he would see the last member of his family die.

Reaching the garage, Bruce turned around, barely able to see the well hidden door of the tunnel that led to the woods. The old stories had said that, during the Civil War, the tunnel was used to smuggle supplies.

Taking Cat’s hand, he began to run. “Come on.”

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

The sound of a gunshot drew Jim’s attention, and he raced into Wayne Manor, motioning for Harvey to go around back. Slowly, he snuck inside, using the key Alfred had given him just a few hours before. Pistol raised, he entered the study, to find Alfred crouching with his knee on a man’s throat, his own pistol pointed at his face. “Why are you here!”

Holstering his weapon, Jim grabbed his radio. “Harv, we’re clear.” Moving closer to Alfred, he studied the other man. Wearing all black with gloves, and a silenced pistol thrown nearly under the couch, he was willing to bet this was one of the Wayne assassins.

Picking up the silenced pistol, he turned to Alfred. “Hey.”

The Butler hardly spared him a nod. “They were here. And it coincided with our friend’s arrival.” He lowered his knee, and Jim saw the man squirm. “Why is that?”

The man’s face was slowly turning purple, but he refused to answer. After a few minutes, Alfred slammed the butt of his pistol into his face, knocking him out. Then he stood and faced Jim. “Tough one, he is.”

Jim nodded, thinking. “Then we take him back to GCPD.” He frowned. “You said Bruce was here?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” Alfred sighed. “He and the girl that saved him. Master Bruce came here to pack. They’re leaving Gotham.”

“With assassins on their trail?” Entering the room, Harvey shook his head. “They’ll be killed!”

“Maybe not.” Alfred nudged the potential assassin with his foot to ensure he was still unconscious. “Thomas once told Master Bruce that, were any trouble to befall them, to head to New York City.”

Jim scowled. “Why? What’s in New York?”

Alfred gave a small smile. “A lawyer Thomas worked with a few times. Someone he trusted implicitly.” Nodding to himself, he picked up a phone. “May as well call him, let him know of what’s going on.”

Harvey shook his head. “You can’t do that.” He pointed at the unconscious man on the floor. “These guys are professionals. They could have your phones tapped. If Bruce and this girl can find your lawyer, then good. But calling him could get him killed.”

Scowling, Alfred set the phone down. “So then what do you suggest we do? Just wait for word that Master Bruce is safe?”

“No.” Jim looked at Harvey. “We’re going to find these assassins.” He nodded. “Let’s get this guy back to GCPD.”

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

“How far do we go?” Selina gasped. They had been running for about a mile, and Bruce refused to let up for anything. If anything, he was running harder, towards some goal he had yet to share with her.

Abruptly, he stopped, letting go of her hand in the process. “We have to get out of Gotham.” He gasped, hands on his knees. “Tonight.”

Selina nodded, mind whirling. The fact that they had to leave was one she had known for days, but any plans they had developed were still weeks away from being completed. They had both assumed there was going to be more time.

_Not making that mistake again._

Selina glanced at the backpack Bruce was wearing. “How much money do you have?”

He shrugged. “Few thousand. All I was able to grab. It should be enough to get us to New York and find the lawyer.”

The fact that Bruce hadn’t shared this lawyer’s name yet irked her somewhat, but there were more pressing concerns at the moment. “We can’t go straight to New York.” Selina frowned. “It’s on the other Coast, any assassin has to do is look at a map and figure out where we’re headed.”

“I know.” Bruce gave a small smile. “There are several smaller stops we can make.” He closed his eyes, as if picturing a map of the country. “Utah, Tennessee, Virginia. Keep whoever’s after us guessing.”

Selina nodded, a plan finally forming. “Okay. There’s a bus headed out of Gotham that leaves in two hours.” She closed her eyes as well, doing a quick calculation. “Utah is about twenty hours from where we are. We can plan our next move there.”

**. . . . . . . . . .** ****

Harvey narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scumbag assassin across the table. If it were up to him, he’d start shooting until he got what they needed, but Essen disagreed. The Cap figured being nice would be a better starting point, so she sent in the Boy Scout. And if Gordon failed, then he might get to shoot.

Still, that didn’t mean he _had_ to play nice. Quickly, he slammed his fists on the table. “Why are you after Bruce Wayne!” He yelled.

The man didn’t even flinch, but he did smirk. “I do what the client says.”

Generally, it was easier to break a prisoner once they had divulged the first piece of intel, but that was usually under duress. That wasn’t the case here. This assassin had _chosen_ to talk.

Harvey needed to figure out how to keep him talking.

Violating Department Policy, Harvey drew his weapon and shot at the assassin, missing his head by a few inches. “WHO HIRED YOU!”

The assassin still didn’t seem fazed. “Dunno. High up, based on the amount.” His smirk grew a little. “You can bet they’ll try again. Kid won’t be safe no matter where he go.”

Wonderful. Harvey shared a glance with Jim, who gestured with his head to the door. Once they were outside, his partner sighed. “That went well.”

Harvey sat on the edge of the table. “Need to contact the Kid. Tell him what’s happening.”

“Afraid that’s out of the question, gentlemen.” Alfred, watching the assassin from the window, shook his head. “Master Bruce didn’t leave any contact information. And if he is indeed heading where I believe him to, the lot of us going there will only attract attention.”

Harvey glanced at Jim. “Butler’s right, Jim.” He was aware of the interest Jim had taken in this case. If need be, he had no doubt his partner would fly to New York to warn Bruce and the girl.

He wouldn’t be happy about this.

Jim stared out the window at the assassin. “Maybe it would look suspicious for all three of us to go to there.” He glanced at Harvey, a small smile appearing. “But what if one of us pursued an escaped criminal there? It would just be a coincidence.”

Harvey groaned. Of course Jim would find a way to follow up. “If you get there before Bruce and the girl, you’d be drawing suspicion to their arrival. Not to mention, Cap’s never going to let you leave!”

Boy Scout shrugged. “Already cleared it with her. And I won’t be going as Jim Gordon. I can make it in, find the lawyer, and establish contact with Bruce without being discovered.”

Alfred lurched to his feet, eyes glowing. “And why you? The Lad doesn’t even know you!”

“But these assassins know _you_.” Harvey pointed out. As loath as he was to back Jim’s plan, sending Alfred instead would _definitely_ result in both of them being captured. “Jim has a better chance of slipping in undetected.”

Scowling, Alfred returned to his seat, as Jim nodded. “I have a plane that leaves in the morning.” He handed Harvey a secure satellite phone from his suit pocket. “I’ll keep in contact. My number is the only one in there. Keep it that way.”

Harvey nodded. “Right. Just make sure you don’t get killed.”

Jim smiled wryly. “I’ll try.”

**. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
